Say Goodbye
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: Love someone once, and it's impossible to avoid them. The Force is cruel like that, as Obi-Wan was to learn... Sequel to With the Night. Mentions of Lumiwan and Siriwan. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/n: I made up a lot of the stuff about the Togruta species… it might not be entirely canon; just a warning. Also, this should be a two-shot, but I don't know when the next part will be up… I know how I'm starting it, but not the ending. Title is from the Fleetwood Mac Song of the same name.**

"What think you, of the situation on Shili, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked up with a start as the wise faces of the other members of the Jedi Council turned towards him. "Well, Master Yoda, it is a valuable component to the Republic." He gave a small cough, hoping that the situation he was thinking of was indeed the one on the Togruta's overpopulated homeworld. "However, I must question if our source is indeed right. Yes, he –or she- has been in the past, but it is undisputable that all the previous situations were merely petty arguments."

Mace Windu nodded slightly, reassuring him that the situation he had in mind was the correct one. An inner war was threatening to break out on the moist planet. As the Togrutas were divided into very tightly-knit tribes, such things happened quite often, but they were usually very minor squabbles. In this instance, however, the wife of Shili's senator –Mennyt Talloin- had been kidnapped. The 'source' –who, despite very little being know about their identity was extremely well informed about the going-on's of the planet- was reporting the perpetrators to be the Sia'lss tribe, an ages-old group that was very outspoken of their support with the Separatists.

In the past, the clan had never done anything but whine about their beliefs. In the end they would always relent to Talloin's wishes: Part of the argument they possessed involved the Republic being against the ancient ways. At the same time, the 'ancient ways' said strongly that those with the greatest riches were to be given respect, and that they were to occupy a high position within the social structure that existed outside of a single tribe. Although the Sia'lss had gained many riches and owned a good percentage of the companies within the southern hemisphere, the opposing group had gained much more, with their rich history of Senators and other such government figures.

Hence, Obi-Wan's suspicions: "With all respect, it seems too out-of-character for such a drastic movement on part of the Sia'lss. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't the Ancient Texts of the Togruta forbid such indirect warfare?" He turned to look at Master Ti.

She was leaning forward slightly on her seat, one of the Council Members to still be inside the Temple. The lovely woman dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"The Texts do discourage harming a family member brought to a tribe through marriage, words that date to the time when such things were often arranged with at least one unwilling person. However, that is one of the scripts more ignored nowadays."

Apparently thinking that to be important, Mace gestured for her to continue.

"Of course, a good amount of those ancient documents could be considered outdated, but in almost all other situations, it is because of the technology possessed nowadays. In this case, it was because of shifts within the social structures of literally all the tribes. Roughly nine hundred years ago, there came a well-known woman, called Aamlya. She was a spokeswoman –human– from the Republic. She had come to offer the Togrutas representation into the Galactic Senate."

"Before she came, women were wives and mothers, only hunting when the men were away. However, her ability to win an argument with a man –More, that she would even _consider_ debating with a person higher than her– gained her respect and fame across Shili."

"It was then that woman and species besides the natives began to grow in power. Slowly but surely, a general understanding evolved that both genders were equal. It was even accepted by the shamans, and other interpreters of the Texts." She leaned back, her monologue over.

The other Masters nodded. Ki-Adi-Mundi was the first to speak. "So arranged marriages are now forbidden?"

"Yes. Hence, such drastic measures as kidnapping a family member would not be limited by any religious means." As though something about the situation was humorous, her lips curved about slightly in a smile. "Of course, the government dislikes it, but they have no _real_ importance on Shili."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, trying to move his mind away from two other women who had both made an impression on his life, an impression equal parts good and painful.

Yoda nodded. "Days of suspicion, these are. But days of risk, are they not also? Trust out contact, we will have to."

Mace frowned, and the blue hologram displaying him crackled, as if his displeasure affected the image. "Is that _really_ wise? This could be a trap, and these days, one might wonder if we can spare the Clones required to break into a prison on such a high-security planet, as Shili is."

Shaak Ti spoke up again. "What if we compensate? The ARC units can very well lead a mission by themselves. Perhaps we could merely send a team of Jedi."

"That could be extremely unwise, Master Ti," cautioned Staas Allie, the Council's newest member. "That would mean sending at least four teams of Knights and Padawans, if we were to fully compensate for an ARC unit. Could we really risk that many?"

Realizing that the other members would become wary if he stayed too silent, far as his thoughts were from the current meeting, Obi-Wan chose to speak up. "Would not that depend on the team? What if we sent you, Master Ti, and Anakin, with his Padawan? Being from that planet, you and Ahsoka could blend in fairly well, and humans are not too uncommon. A bit of synthflesh, and Anakin could become just another everyday citizen of the planet."

The beautiful –Oh Force, he hoped he wasn't falling in love again! - Togruta nodded thoughtfully. "It would be risky, but loosing Shili because of inaction on our part would be riskier. Sending a few well-trained knights would probably compensate. However, it would be impossible for me to go."

Mace frowned. "You are the obvious choice, Master Ti."

She nodded. "Yes, but I would be recognized within minutes. Although we are open to other species, the only ones –with the notable exception of Aamlya- that become really admired are those of our origins. Unfortunately, due to the HoloNet, my image has been spread rather far across the galaxy, and I wouldn't be surprised if Ahsoka's has been, too. After all, she _is_ the Padawan of the Hero With no Fear."

Master Yoda blinked heavily-lidded eyes slowly. "Free, Master Kenobi is."

Obi-Wan glanced up, startled. "Well yes, I suppose I am."

"Master Tachi is also between missions. You have always worked well in the past, and she is more of a fighter. If things cannot be settled peacefully, she would be a good ally to have by your side." Before that moment, Mace had always been a friend of his. Now, though, the Negotiator was starting to have his doubts.

"A good team, they make! But enough, is two, to break into a strongly-guarded prison, if correct, our contact was?"

Shaak Ti seemed to have been thinking. "Master Unduli is also in. Like Master Kenobi, she is adept at fighting and negotiating. I see no reason why not to send her. Again, there could be strong consequences, but the Separatists seem to be in stasis right now. Planning no doubt, but they could be waiting to see our reaction to the kidnapping. It is very risky, but is not that the description of all days in this time?"

The other members of the Council murmured their agreements. Master Yoda turned towards Obi-Wan. "Accept this assignment, do you, Master Kenobi?"

What could he say? "I would be honored to."

_At least, _he though, _this will be interesting…_


	2. Part I

Hell was in many different places.

Obi-Wan had thought it to be when he had to break it off with a woman he thought he loved. Surely nothing could have been worse than being burned by the blue ice in Siri's eyes, or drowning in the gentle hazy sadness that had flowed like a mist around Luminara!

He knew better now, although inside he felt rather un-Jedi-like. Inside he was afraid.

Afraid it would get worse, although he couldn't imagine how.

Siri's voice broke through his musings. "We should not have gotten into this situation. Why did none of us see this as a trap?" Her words alone would have been harmless, but the sharp tone in which she spoke told that she was seeking someone to blame.

Obi-Wan knew that projecting her anger was her own way of dealing with it, but under the circumstances, it seemed even more inappropriate than usual.

"Sir- Master Tachi, there was no way we could have known this to have been a trap." He hoped his voice was level.

From across the prison cell that shouldn't have had one person in it, let alone three, he heard her take a sharp breath. "Yes, there was! How come none of us felt it to be a trap?"

A different, softer voice spoke up. "We were distracted." Although Obi-Wan couldn't see, he was certain that Luminara's eyes were upon him, boring into his soul. "Why, I cannot say." Her words were level, as a Jedi's should have been, but they concealed a deep meaning.

"Perhaps if we hadn't tried to negotiate things with the 'contact' when she pulled out a blaster, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Indeed, things _had_ gone downhill quickly, and Luminara had taken a rather –_mild­_- approach, but did Siri really have to push her like that?

"We are Jedi, Master Tachi. The lightsaber is our aid in defense."

"And I suppose that it's interchangeable with words? Of course, having a blaster pulled on you is the norm during wartime! In fact, we don't we start teaching the Clones all of the fine subtleties of the art of fighting with language! Force knows it'll always get us out of a delicate situation!" She was about to continue, but Obi-Wan realized that even while chained to a wall, with Force-suppressants being injected daily, the Mirialan Jedi could still do some damage, if she was pushed enough. He still cared deeply for her, but, like all Jedi, the war had kneaded her temper thin.

"That isn't going to help anything. We should be focusing on-"

"Stop, Master Kenobi." Luminara's words were beginning to reveal the frustration he had known to be there from the start. "I can speak for myself. Master Tachi, our words have always been the greatest power we posses. Are not they what separate us from the non-sentient animals? Anyone can fight with their body, but not all can weave a spell with their words enough to avoid a potentially deadly situation."

"And they certainly worked well here!"

Obi-Wan listened in silence, knowing that interfering could have deadly consequences. He sighed, trying to resist the perverse desire to say _"Ladies, ladies, stop fighting!"_.

Truthfully, he saw no escape. Whoever was behind their imprisonment –Grievous, or Dooku, he suspected, although there wasn't any real proof– obviously had experience with Jedi. The Force-Suppressants were injected into the three Jedis' bloodstreams about every five standard hours, and the cell they were in showed no signs of escape: The single door was activated from the outside, and inside had not even a speck of dirt in it, just four, smooth walls, and an equally bland ceiling and floor.

That didn't mean that the Master was unable to see hope in the situation: He had brought a transmitter with him that sent a tracking signal to a platoon of Clones stationed on Shili's closest moon. It had been, like his com-unit and lightsaber, removed upon his capture, but surely that would alert the Troopers to his capture? After all, he was sure it had stopped transmitting by now.

Right?

He quickly pushed away the doubts, lingering shadows of the Padawan he used to be. They _would_ be rescued. The 501st had _never_ failed under such circumstances. Rex was known for joking that the pressure doubled as luck, despite the Jedi's constant reminders that luck didn't exist.

The camouflaged door slid open, startling the general out of his reveries. One of the mute servants entered, a syringe clutched in her red hand.

_Wait a minute…_

She pulled off the headdress covering her face, revealing familiar Togruta features.

"Master Ti!" Three voices echoed the same words, in almost perfect unison.

She shook her head in warning as she put a slim finger to her lips. "Careful. I had to knock out a servant in order to come here, and I can't be certain I wasn't recognized."

She raised her hand, and Obi-Wan expected her to release them from their shackles. Instead, the door slid shut, albeit the customary click of a lock.

"Shaak?"

When she looked at him, her face was hesitant. "I am truly sorry, Masters."

He felt bile rise in his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"I searched for all other options… I'm sorry. But I can only rescue two of you."

It was as though someone had kicked him in the stomach; all the air rushed from his lungs. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but Siri beat him to it. "One of us will have to stay behind? Why?"

The Togruta Jedi sighed. "Discretion. This is one of the highest guarded prisons, as you know, and groups of more than three aren't allowed, unless at least one of the members is Separatist leader. Also to leave with such a large group would doubtlessly draw attention."

Siri gave a short laugh of disbelief. "You're worried about us escaping because of a foolish rule? We are Jedi! We will all come, or none of us will go."

Shaak's face darkened. "Master Tachi, you have no right to call what our plan of action is."

"Why not? If it is _our_ plan-"

"No." For the first time since the Togruta's arrival, Luminara spoke up.

She turned to face them, her usually-luminescent eyes dimmed slightly by darkness. "We should stick to Master Ti's plan."

"Why?" The blonde Jedi's voice held tension and more than a hint of challenge in it, making Obi-Wan wonder how much _she_ knew about what was going on for the duration of their relationship.

"It is not wise." The Mirialan didn't elaborate, and Obi-Wan got the feeling she wasn't going to.

"That's not an excuse. No one gets left behind." Siri's voice was tight, daring anyone to argue with her.

From outside came the muffled sound of blaster bolts. Shaak Ti frowned, her eyes darting around the small enclosure. "There is little time. Master Kenobi, your decision?"

Mentally, he groaned. The Togruta was older than him, and had been on the Council considerably longer. Why did she have to turn to _him_ for judgment?

_Because,_ whispered a small voice inside his head, _you are a Jedi too, and your opinion must be the deciding factor._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and mentally cursed the voice, although he knew that would do little good.

Reopening his eyes he looked over the three female Jedi.

Shaak Ti- A fellow Council Member, and wise beyond belief. So beautiful that enemies assumed she was as delicate, and yet, she'd lift her saber as quick as any of the considerably less attractive Jedi, if that was what the situation called for.

Then there was Siri- his only experience of being in love when he was younger, and so much more innocent. As faithful as she was sharp, and her keenness could be compared to the finest of vibroblades.

Last- but nowhere near least!- was Luminara. His elder perhaps, but a close friend, one amazingly intuitive to his emotions.

Love was forbidden by the Jedi Code, but not caring.

Perhaps that would be his downfall.

"Nobody can get left behind." Maybe he wasn't making the decision for the right reasons, but he had to think it was the right choice. If he didn't…

(But that wasn't happening; why think about it?)

"We will take Siri Tachi's suggestion. We are all leaving."

Master Ti fixed him with a piercing obsidian stare, and opened her mouth to protest.

Something must have been said that even Obi-Wan didn't know of in their silent battle of gazes, for she wordlessly relented, and released them from their shackles.

**A/n: Many apologies for not updating! Thankfully, the next part should be up much sooner, as I have planned it out, and actually have one scene done already. **


	3. Part II

"We must hurry." Shaak Ti didn't meet anyone's eyes, least of all Obi-Wan's.

Luminara, rubbing her wrists where the shackles had chafed at, seemed dazed. "I… This is not a good idea."

Siri gave a hiss of impatience as she massaged feeling back into her legs. "And what's your plan? Who will we leave behind? Will you be the one to tell of their 'noble sacrifice', because you were too stubborn to change the plan?"

Obi-Wan could tell she was nervous; the blonde Jedi was often terse, but almost never just downright rude. Realizing he was left to play peacekeeper, he stepped forward and spoke. "Master Tachi, that is unnecessary. Master Unduli, this is what we must do."

He held each of their gazes. "Nobody gets left behind, because we are all children of the Force. We are equals, and we will walk by one another's side. We will not walk away from anyone."

The blue-eyed Master turned away, not wanting to debate any further. "Master Ti, do you have our weapons?"

The Togruta shook her head. "I was unable to penetrate the weaponry chambers. I had hoped we could do it on the way out, as it is near the emergency exit. However…" she drew out three small blasters.

"These are standard weapons for ARC troopers. They can be messy to use, and are designed for killing." She handed one to each of them, a serious look on her scarlet features. "That being said, these are for self-defense _only_. I understand your ability to use the Force is compromised, but you can only take the Force away from the Jedi. I will protect you from the blaster bolts to the best of my abilities, but just in case, you will have these. It would be foolish to go unarmed."

With that, the elder Master opened the smooth durasteel door, taking them out of the frying pan and into the fire, in a rather literal sense. Flames from stray blaster bolts having hit some inflammable material licked at the sides, their orange color coinciding with the bright red of bolts still being fired from all sides.

Shaak Ti swore; it seemed strange to here the language more suited for a rugged smuggler than a beautiful Togruta come out of her mouth. She ignited her lightsaber, and immediately started deflecting the bolts.

Obi-Wan squinted, trying desperately to overcome the effects of the Force-blocking drug. Through the haze, he could make out the vague outlines of what looked like an entire platoon of standard battle droid units. He took aim of his blaster and shot one right in its midsection: He had no regrets about doing that; the droid was not sentient.

Beside him, Siri was also firing, her expression deep in concentration. In the few seconds the Jedi Master could spare watching her, she took down several of the beige-colored machines, and was well on her way to destroying a third when he realized that a blaster bolt was flying towards his heart.

In the laughably short time he had before impact, he realized that he didn't need the Force to find that place of numbness, the point where everything was crystal-clear, and events weren't moving at the speed of light.

Still, he would often wonder later on, if he had been able to access the Force, would he have seen the future?

Would he have been able to stop Siri from leaping in front of him, from absorbing the bolt into her chest?

These thoughts did not occur to him as he knelt by the fallen Jedi's side, oblivious to the fires raging around him.

Siri gave a slight moan as he cradled her. "Why did you listen to me?"

He hesitated, not wanting to answer, but knowing that she deserved a response before passing into the Force. "No one gets left behind."

She gave a bitter laugh. "You lie. Every day, Padawans were sent to the AgriCorps; now, they are sent to war. Every minute, another Jedi's body is left on a burning battlefield, as mine will be left here. If none are left behind, then it is because none move forward."

Her breath caught, and for a moment he thought she was gone, but then she gave a blood-filled cough and continued. "What was the real reason?"

It was a good question, perhaps too much so.

"I loved you, and I'd like to think that I feel differently now. I don't."

The next part of this already-complicated confession would be the hardest.

"I loved –love– Luminara too, and I'm arrogant enough to fear a galaxy without my presence. I could see no one to leave behind."

She coughed again, a sound like nails scraping the side of a ship. "At least you're honest."

Obi-Wan stared down at her, not wanting to spend her final moments with tension that burned like nearby flames between them. "Why did you save me from the blaster bolt?"

She tried to lift a shoulder, and was unable to complete the simple gesture. In a raspy voice she replied "I'm not really sure. I suppose because you're a Council member. I am below you, and so it is my duty to risk my own life for you."

His airway constricted, and for a moment he could identify with her pain. _That _was why she had willingly stepped in front of him, knowing she would probably die? Was he really only Master Kenobi to her?

Her pale lips opened again and he leaned forward, not wanting to miss what he knew might very well be her final words. "That's not the only reason. Obi-Wan-"

She broke off to choke out some more blood, and then continued her speech: "Obi-Wan… I still love you, damn it."

Siri's lips brushed him, and she was gone.

……………………

Gradually he became aware of other voices; that other lives went on.

"Master Kenobi!" In a single fluid movement, Shaak Ti grabbed his shoulder, hauling him to his feet, all while deflecting several blaster bolts. "We _must_ get out! Our mourning must wait." In her dark eyes, the ginger-haired Jedi could tell that she felt for Siri's death, but how could she? He doubted the Togruta Master had ever felt anything even close to love.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, ignoring the bolts that whizzed around the hall. _If I don't get out of here, her death will have been in vain._

With a sudden jolt, Obi-Wan realized that he, Shaak Ti, and Luminara were moving away from Siri's body. Wordlessly, he turned around and moved to her death-site.

Behind him, the red-skinned Master hissed in impatience. "There is no time for this!"

He didn't turn around as he picked up her lifeless form. "No one gets left behind."


	4. Epilogue

"A brave Jedi was she, and missed, will Knight Tachi be."

Obi-Wan stood stoic, watching as the flames consumed Siri's body. To his right stood Anakin: Although Obi-Wan's former Padawan hadn't been too close to Siri, he knew of the close friendship that had been shared between Knight and Master.

On his other side was Luminara. She stood with her head bowed, any expression concealed by the harsh glow of the flames.

The only others in the room were the obligatory members of the Jedi Council, who attempted to honor each Jedi's passing. They stood clustered away from Obi-Wan; as if his grief was a poison that would slowly grow neutral on its own.

Adi Gallia stepped forward. Having been Siri's Master, the blue-eyed Jedi knew she would have taken Siri's death at least as hard as he had. "We are told that there is no death, only the Force. In these bloody times, that is hard to believe." She took a shaky breath. "Still, I always trusted the Force to guide Siri's actions, and I will trust it now. In life or in **-**or not, the Force is with us."

In a voice so quiet that Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he actually heard it, or just imagined it, she murmured "Even when it seems like it isn't."

_Later_

He stood before Luminara's door, hand poised above the buzzer. What was he doing here? They hadn't spoken at all on the way back; why should that change now?

Obi-Wan was about to go back inside when the door slid open. The Mirialan Jedi that stood before the Master looked as serene as always, until her eyes met his. Then her calm expression faltered, revealing a complex blend of emotions that seemed to include pity, frustration, and just a hint of pain. "Master Kenobi. May I help you?" Her voice was flat.

"Can we talk?"

She hesitated, but replied with a "Of course, Master Kenobi."

Was it his imagination, or was there a slight emphasis on the word _Master_? Was she only letting him in because he outranked her?

Mentally, he berated himself for these foolish thoughts. He was no longer a Padawan, and such insecurities were hardly worthy of even a youngling.

Inside, Obi-Wan sat across from Luminara. He opened his mouth to begin, and then closed it, as he found himself unable to say anything in the woman's presence.

In the end, though, it was her who broke the awkward silence. "What did you wish to speak about?" The Master knew it took great pains for her to put even the slightest bit of interest into her voice, and he was thankful for the effort.

Where to begin? "On Shili… When we were imprisoned…"

She raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember that time."

"Yes, of course…" He shook his head, trying once again to clear his thoughts. "We could not feel the Force."

"Correct." Although her demeanor was calm, Obi-Wan was certain she was getting annoyed.

"Did… did you see something?" That had been bothering him ever since he had had a chance to clear his mind. Luminara had to have had something to back up her words when she opposed his decision to leave none behind. How could she have, though, when none could feel the Force?

The Mirialan was not looking at him when she responded. "The Force is everything. The Force is past, present and future, and it is all of us. But it is just a ghost, now. It is just whispering darkness, no sparks of light appearing. And in darkness lies the truth, lies power not pushed down merely by drugs. That darkness is everywhere, and it whispers. And sometimes… sometimes you hear those whispers." She still wasn't facing him.

Obi-Wan gazed at her, astonished. "Are you saying that you felt the Dark Side?"

"I am saying that there are many forms of the Force. I don't know what happened there; I cannot explain it. But I do know that… that I saw something, and you didn't. That you should have listened to me. And… and that you should leave. Now."

"Luminara?"

She turned to him, although he couldn't see her eyes. "Would I not be a fool to try to decipher the unexplainable?"

"Do you expect me to justify _her_ death?"

Something in the pained notes of her voice as she said the final syllables made him stand up. "I'm sorry."

"Leave. _Now_."

He hesitated, his hand on the door. "Goodbye…"

She never answered him.

**A/n: Thanks for those who reviewed! Feedback is always greatly appreciated, especially on this chapter, as I'm a bit… iffy on the ending.**


End file.
